


Xenaphilia

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [24]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Leather Kink, Meta, Xena-as-TV-Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This sort of fantasy you'll like.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenaphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Alphabet Soup challenge - X is for Xmas. (Nothing but fluff and geekery.)

'You didn't!' exclaimed Ruth.

Zoe smiled knowingly, trying to keep her smile from becoming a grin. 'What?' she asked.

'Zoe!' said Ruth, removing the final red and green wrappings from the boxed set of _Xena: The Warrior Princess_ , then twisting around in Zoe's arms to kiss her.

When Ruth pulled back, Zoe let herself grin. 'You,' she proclaimed, 'are such a geek.'

Ruth grinned back. 'But you love me for it,' she replied. 'And aren't you glad that I'm the geek you live with rather than Malcolm? Or Colin?'

Zoe pretended to think for a moment. 'You have a point.'

'Of course I do.'

Zoe pulled Ruth back against her. 'You're not going to make me watch it, are you?'

'Oh, I guarantee you'll like it.'

'Really? You know fantasy isn't my thing.'

'Zoe.' Ruth sat back. 'This sort of fantasy you'll like.'

'Really?'

Ruth dipped her head to one side, and then pulled herself up from Zoe's arms to fiddle with a decoration or two on the tree. She turned around to face Zoe when she was done. 'Do you remember when you wore your boots, and that skirt that left your knees bare? The backs of your knees?'

Zoe swallowed once, and nodded.

Ruth walked back towards Zoe, who stood up to meet her. Ruth leaned in close. 'Xena is leather and skin, and you _know_ what leather and skin does to me.'

Zoe did know, and if she hadn't, she was reminded.

Later that evening, curled together in Ruth's bed, Zoe asked softly, 'So, the Faith episodes of Buffy would be a suitable gift next Christmas?'


End file.
